hellraiserfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelique
Angelique was originally a princess of the Labyrinth before becoming a cenobite. Summoned to the mortal realm, she possessed a young woman's corpse following a sacrificial summoning ceremony. For the next few centuries, she would fight to destroy the bloodline of Phillipe Le' Merchant (Philip LeMarchand), whose descendant had found a way to destroy the powers he's unleashed with the Lament Configuration by sealing the mortal realm off from Hell by enacting his plans for the Elysium Configuration. During this time Angelique eventually summoned Pinhead for help, but quickly realized (by his grotesque physical appearance) that Hell wasn't as she one remembered it. Pinhead then forced Angelique to become a Cenobite, who would continue working alongside the Hell Priest. Ultimately, the Cenobites would fail to stop Le' Merchant's descendant, far in the future, from carrying out his ancestor's plans and successfully created the Elysium Configuration, which he used to destroy the Cenobites and close the gates of Hell once and for all. So far, Angelique is the only known demon to be turned into a cenobite. History When Philippe Le' Merchant completed the Lament Configuration, he delivered it to the occultist and magician Duc De L'Isle, a wealthy French man, who had commissioned the puzzle box's construction. Sometime during the 18th Century, he used the Lament Configuration to summon Angelique, a demon princess of Hell, having been the daughter of Leviathan. Duc De L'Isle killed a young woman and performed a ritual connecting the gateway between Earth and Hell using the Puzzle Box. The final step brought forth a demon servant with a requirement that a vessel this servant would use have minimally damaged skin from the sacrificed victim. Owing to the fact that he assisted in the ritual, Jacques (De L'lsles' assistant and servant) could also control Angelique. Together they decided to kill De L'lsle, after which Jacques commands Angelique to kill Philippe Le' Marchant (who returned to the mansion in order to retrieve the puzzle box). Two hundred years later, Angelique (who has kept Jacques alive) killed him for refusing permission to investigate the Le' Merchant heir in New York. When she arrived in New York, Angelique discovered that John Merchant (Le' Merchant's heir) had unintentionally created an artifact similar to the Lament Configuration, which was potentially the largest gateway to Hell. She proceeded to sacrifice a victim by having him solve the puzzle box, which she hoped would summon reinforcements from Hell. Instead, Pinhead emerged from the gateway and stated that things had changed since her absence from Hell. Angelique and Pinhead tried to force John Merchant to use the building as a permanent gateway to Hell. Along the way, they turned a pair of twin security guards into the Siamese Cenobites, and later used the Chatterer Beast to hold John's wife and son hostage. In an act of defiance, John attempted to trap them, but was decapitated by one of Pinhead's chains. Meanwhile, John's wife managed to send all five Cenobites back to Hell. Pinhead then forcibly turned Angelique into a Cenobite as punishment for her failure to manipulate John. In 2127, the Cenobites were summoned to the space station Minos by Paul Merchant (Le' Merchant's descendent in the future). The Cenobites managed to kill off all the officers except Rimmer. Rimmer (along with Paul) managed to destroy both the Cenobites and permanently seal the gateway to Hell by using the Elysium Configuration, which turned out to be the entire space station. Description Prior to becoming a Cenobite, Angelique's appearance was that of an attractive young woman. Her demonic form was never shown in the film. Viewers can only see her arm when she kills Jacques, and her eyes going from normal to dark. When she is transformed into a Cenobite, Angelique retains her human body. However, she is now bald and has her scalp peeled back, which is secured by wires and hooks that expose her skull. She also has hooks on the sides of her body (chest and stomach), and wears a tight leather dress rather than the standard Cenobite robes. Appearances *Hellraiser: Bloodline Trivia *In the alternative script, De 'L'lsle invites eight gamblers to his home to play a game with Angelique. The game involves solving the puzzle box, which ends with Angelique transforming them into Pseudo Cenobites. They are loyal to Angelique, and kill one of Le' Merchant's ancestors (Auguste). They then turn his skin into a drum for their "clown act". *In French, Angelique means "angelic", which is ironic as she was a demon. Gallery File:Hellraiser-iv-1996-01-g.jpg|Angelique with Pinhead at her side. File:Hellraiser-iv-1996-12-g.png|Angelique, transformed as The Princess of Torment Cenobite, holding the puzzle box. Category:Cenobites Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Hellraiser: Bloodline Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Bloodline Category:Hellraiser: Bloodline characters